Radon
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Sequel to Chemistry. Jane is somewhat inebriated and not sure if she wants to discuss the events of Maura's drunken stupor. For Day 10 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


****This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Drunk Jane asks Maura to teach her the periodic table, to get her mind off other things". Sequel to Chemistry. Sort of a quickie, and sorry that it's a day late.****

"Oof." Jane bumped into the coffee table in the living room, rattling the beer bottles that littered the top.

"Fuck. I think…that might have been my last beer, Maur." Jane slurred, fumbling into her spot on the couch. They had followed up with a few drinks after their initial stint at The Robber, and Jane was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Perhaps you should have stopped when you nearly fell out of the taxi, Jane." Maura smirked, settling in beside Jane and poking her in the ribs teasingly.

Maura had been touchy-feely all night, and Jane couldn't help but respond. The brunette playfully knocked her shoulder into Maura's, leaning against her and staying that way as she flicked on the television.

"You can't talk about limits, Doctor Isles, if I remember correctly, you were the one bumpin' into things last week." Jane channel surfed, smiling at the faux-offended gasp at her side.

"I was not bumping into things, Jane. Perhaps I…stumbled, a bit, but I did not bump into anything." Maura nodded curtly and settled firmly against the detective, attempting to knock her over in protest.

"Hey, you're gonna smush me, I was kidding, okay? You were cute, mumbling those elements and…" Jane stopped herself. She hadn't just called Maura cute aloud, had she?

"Anyway, how the hell do you remember that crap when you're drunk? I don't even know the element things when I'm sober." Jane frowned at the ME, earning a giggle and a pointed look.

"Jane Rizzoli, are you telling me that you don't know your periodic table of elements?" Maura put on a shocked face, shaking her head at the detective.

"Nah, I never memorized the damn thing. Why, you wanna teach me? I'm sure I won't remember it in the morning." Jane laughed, rubbing her temples and laying her head against the back of the sofa.

"I could try…though you are correct, the odds of you remembering what you've learned while in this state are terribly low."

Jane glanced at Maura contemplatively, biting her lip before venturing to ask the question that she had been holding back.

"About that…do you remember anything about last week? When you were, ah…y'know."

"Ah." Maura nodded, smiling softly. "I do remember, patches of things…I distinctly remember you helping me into bed, and that I nearly fell on the way there. I apologize for that...and I haven't even thanked you."

"You don't have to thank me, Maur, I was glad to help when you were all drunk Googlemouth. It was…entertaining. I was just wondering if you remembered, y'know?" Jane patted the ME's knee, slipping her hand back into her own lap.

"Anyway, about those elements…"

"Do you know any of them, Jane? Some of the more common elements, maybe?" Maura was comfortable changing the subject- if Jane did not want to address the events of that night, she certainly would not push her.

"I know a few, Iron, Calcium, Helium, a few of those." Jane stared at her hands, biting her lip before giving the ME an intense look.

"Radon…" It was silly, but Jane could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat when Maura's ears perked slightly at the sound of that word.

"Oh." Maura was fully aware of the events from that night, and that was the one damned element that she remembered uttering. She was unsure if the words that followed would ever be repeated by the detective.

"Oh, Jane. I wasn't sure if you…I didn't think that you would want to address everything from that night. I assumed that it was wishful thinking and a drunken haze on my part that you really said…" Maura's eyes were wide and innocent as she rambled away, shaking her head to sort the several thoughts racing through her mind.

"I meant what I said, Maura." Jane's speech was clear, and she looked to the woman beside her expectantly.

Maura nodded, moving slightly forward before capturing Jane's lips.

"I love you, too, Jane. Radon."


End file.
